


The Most Important Thing…

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is determined to find who kill Jessica, and leave Dean again. Will Sam understand what he caused, and ever come back in time, before Dean would killed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Thing…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Father, Like Son…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874112) by [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325). 



> Disclaimer: They are not mine, though I would like to hire Dean…
> 
> A/N: Important: I twist a bit the Pilot, don't kill me…
> 
> Not Beta Read

**Prologue**

Dean dials over number that his father gave to him, if there would be some kind of problem.

He waited on the line, patient as he can, though he was anxious to get this over it.

"Hello?" he heard, and thought 'Was it Sammy's voice?'

"… Sam? Is that you?" Dean asks in shaky hands, as he tried to control himself.

"Yes, why?" Sam asked, but there was no response in the other line.

Dean coughs and answers, "Father gave it to me, I didn't know it was yours all along, Sam, John, your father is missing…"

The silence was bearable in the other side of the line, that Dean could swear that he could slice it, and yet his brother said nothing.

"Who is this? How did you got my number?"

Dean took a deep breath, and then added, "I'm sorry for bother you, not knowing why on earth father gave it to me, have a good life."

Dean hangs off his cell.

Sam has the life that he wants, so why should he calls him in the first place? Why his father gave him the number?

Still he sat behind the wheel as he watched his brother's apartment as he followed his father's last codes, and that's where he was led.

\--

**Sam's apartment…**

Sam closes the phone, and wonders about the call that he had.

'Was it D…? No, there's no way. Then who will call me? Either way, I hope that nothing wrong had happens to whoever called.'

"Honey," Sam hears, "Who was it?"

"No one sweetie, no one in particular." Sam answers, and walks over his beloved and kisses her with passion.

\--

_Week later…_

Sam returned after a long day that he had in the college, and then there was the interview, that he waited a long time.

He was told by those who interviewed him, that they'll be back to him if there will be a 'Yes' or 'No'.

All he wanted was to lie down on the bed, and to curl with Jessica, as they needed each other.

The room was dark, as he walked blindly over the bed, and then he lie his head down over the pillow, with a smile on his face, he closed his eyes.

There was some thought in Sam, as he loves her dearly and want to propose her.

_Drop_

_Drop_

Sam moved his hand, want to feel Jess, but all he felt was a cold touch of the sheet, and Jess wasn't near him, he opens his eyes with fear as he calls in the night, "Jess?"

But soon this thought changed as he could felt something ouch his skin, and it was warm, actually it smelled like blood.

_Drop_

Then another drop fell on him, he looks up, and saw his beloved, Jessica, in the ceiling, and flames of orange and yellow covers her.

He yells, "NO!"

The fire soon, covers everything, and soon reached the bed.

Then a door was slammed open, and Sam, turned his head, opened his mouth to say something, and then he pointed over the ceiling.

The man who stood by the door knob ran over the bed, and grabbed Sam's hand, taking him away from the flames.

"No! Jess…" Sam mourns, as he tries to release himself from the man that took hold in him.

"No Sam… if you dies… you never find what kills her and mom…" the man said to him.

As they were outside the apartment, outside the house, Sam backs away from the man, and snapped him, "Who do you think you are? Busted in my apartment, and spoke about my mom, what gives you the right?"

The man stares him, not believes to what he hears.

Long he watches the apartment that his brother lives happily, and now he blames him, and asks with what right; she was his mother too, if Sam forgets, that he wasn't a lonely child. Was he forget his brother that took care of him?

"Have you forgot your older brother already? Am I dead to you as your past?" the man asks him, with death glare in his eyes as he spoken sadly, and then he kept his eyes on the road.

"… But… I…." Sam starts to protest, and then he finally remembered, "Dean? Is that you?"

Dean lift his head from the road, still with death glare in his eyes, "What? You consider yourself as a lonely child now?"


End file.
